Jerry Springer Show: I am an angel of the Lord
by CastielsDemon
Summary: Castiel appears on the popular show in order to talk about his beings for the first time, but will America really believe him? Apperances from Sam and Dean. Randomness! Rated T for a few swear words.


'JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!'

An audience, clapping their hands and stamping their feet, chanted for the iconic talk show host as they were surrounded by the unmissable metallic colours of the brown and green studio, in which many chaotic and unique things that taken place. Security littered the front row of the stage, although tonight's guests wouldn't need them if trouble arose. Suddenly, without warning, Jerry Springer sprang out from backstage and presented himself near the audience, shaking hands that reached out to him like he was a God. He couldn't help but grin, and utter a little giggle as he looked at the topic of the days show on his card.

'Jerry, we are on in…' Jerry looked towards the camera. '3…2…1…'

'Howdy folks, and welcome to the Jerry Springer Show. Tonight's topic is a big one, one that we must deal with the upmost care and consideration…a topic that needs to be respected and understood…' The host laughed suddenly, unable to control himself. 'The subject tonight is: I am the angel of the Lord…'

Chants were shouted from the audience's lips:

'What the Hell?', 'Aw a fluffy angel, how sweet' and 'someone needs the feathers kicked outta him…'

'Now now now! We don't judge on this show!' Jerry and the audience burst into laughter. 'Anyway we are going to meet Castiel, who claims that he is indeed an angel of the Lord…'

Castiel's face appeared on the screens around the front of the stage, with the words BACKSTAGE on the bottom. His face was unsentimental and emotionless as he gazed towards the camera, as he seemed to be looking intently into every soul in the audience. The audience screamed in laughter as more chants were heard: 'What kinda of name is Castiel?', 'What a Freak!' along with 'I'd tap that!'

'Yep that's right folks….he is an angel. Shall we bring him out? Please welcome and pray to him for God's forgiveness of our sins…CASTIEL!!!'

The audience stood up, shouting obscene and crude comments as Castiel gracefully came out onto the stage. He wore his trademark trenchcoat and underlying garments as he stared towards the host. He casually sat down on the various chairs that were laid out in front of the audience. Castiel did not relax – or did not seem to. His posture was very stiff and rigid as he placed himself on the chair, looking very intense and serious.

'So…' Jerry said, looking towards his cue card. 'Castiel is your name, yeah?'

The angel nodded, glaring around at everyone in the audience.

'Ok…so tell us, why have you come here today?'

'To speak the truth about us…' Castiel pointed towards his vessel delicately. '…beings'.

'Of course, because you claim you are an angel…'

'I **am** an angel of the Lord' Castiel stated, looking strongly towards the host.

Jerry looked at him, his eyes full of disbelief. He couldn't believe that his guy really thought he was an angel.

'Well…ok. Tell us about your way then…'

'Us beings are here to protect the humanity that walks this earthly plain, we are here to stop evil…the demons that are invading your world, threatening your civilisation with an uprising of Lucifer himself…'

One member of the audience shouted: 'What the fuck…? He's insane!'

'Please…' Castiel continued. 'You must understand, that we angels of the Lord are not here to hurt you, we are here to become your saviours, and your ports of salvation…'

Jerry rubbed his forehead, a headache coming on from tension. He was struggling to wrap his head around his idea of 'Lucifer' and an uprising. He really thought that this Castiel was just not quite with reality.

'Erm ok…I open the audience to questions…'

'I have not finished Jerry…'

'Yes, well we do have a show to do in a small time-limit. Again, I open the audience to questions…'

Almost all of the audience raised their hands, eager to ask this vessel a question or state something obscene or crude. Jerry pointed towards a man who was extremely muscular and fit, sporting tattoos all of his body and piercing in his ears and lip. He pointed a microphone towards this audience member.

'Yeah go ahead…' Jerry stated.

'Erm yeah…Castiel? What really makes you think that we are gonna believe this bullcrap story? I mean seriously, did your mom drop you on your head when you were little, cos you are crazy man…'

Castiel stood up, and proceeded to walk towards the audience member, but was instantly stopped by a security guard who could only say 'Sit down'. Castiel knew he could move this man, but decided that it would not be God's will, and sat back down.

'You state about parents…only my vessel would have been hurt in the past if that happened, not my actual being. You have to understand that this isn't my body…it was voluntarily given to me by an eager human soul…a soul who will be repaid greatly in Heaven.'

'Of course Castiel…that's right…' Jerry thought of playing along with this unique being that sat on the front stage, just to see what kind of reactions he would get.

'Thank you Jerry…I just need the world to know that angels are here for **you, **everybody here has an angel that they can call upon, if they need help, redemption, faith or salvation…'

'So, do you have a human that calls upon you?' One person in the audience shouted out.

'Of course…his name is Dean Winchester and he has been specifically chosen to do God's work with me…whilst I help him redeem himself in the process.'

Jerry then looked at his cue card and raised the microphone to his mouth.

'We actually have Dean with us here tonight….please welcome to the stage, DEAN WINCHESTER!'

The Winchester appeared from backstage, and sat on the chair next to the angelic being. He gazed towards Castiel and smiled before smiling towards Jerry.

'So Dean…Castiel is your angel yes?'

'Yes…I know you might not believe it but it is true…'

'How did you two meet?'

'Erm…it's kinda hard to explain…'

Castiel then butted in 'I saved him from the depths of Hell…I dragged him out as you can see by the scar that is under his clothing, because as I said before, I needed him for God's work…'

'Dean…would it be okay if you showed us your scar?' Jerry asked, rubbing his forehead again, not believing this madness.

Dean lifted up his shirt, and sure enough on his bicep there lay a scarred, raised handprint – red and burnt as it had indeed been dragged out of Hell. The audience however started to laugh shouting things like: 'Jeez that musta hurt…' 'Were you Devil's bitch?' and 'Man, you did that to yourself!'

Dean quickly brought down his shirt, and sat down, ashamed and embarrassed.

'Look, I **was **brought back to do God's work…it doesn't really matter it you don't believe it, its just fact!'

Suddenly a voice was heard backstage which got louder and louder as the voice came out onto the front stage. A man in his late 20's stood there, with brown eyes and floppy brown hair, pointing a finger towards the angelic vessel of Castiel.

'Castiel has brought nothing but crap to me and Dean!'

'Sam.' Castiel said in monotone, not even gazing towards the younger Winchester.

'Jerry! Seriously, Castiel has made Dean do God's work like a slave. It's pathetic…and to be honest I find him even more pathetic that he couldn't even help me considering… He knew Dean was hurting over what I was doing, but he wouldn't even stop me, he stated for Dean to do it instead!!!!'

Jerry was lost. This man, named Sam, had just come out and said things at 100mph, things that meant nothing to him.

'Erm…what things were you doing Sam?'

'He was being a freak that's what!' Dean exclaimed standing up fiercely. 'That's right Sam; you are a freak for using your freaky ass powers to destroy demons…'

'Oh come on Dean, you know why I bloody do it!'

'I thought this was supposed to be my story…' Castiel said, under his breath, looking towards Dean and Sam, puppy dog eyes shining through.

'Shut up Cas' Sam shouted. 'Dean, you have no idea do you? You are so frickin dumb, its untrue!'

Dean lunged towards Sam, trying hard to hit him, with Sam retaliating, trying to do the same. The force of them fighting, and the sudden upheaving of security men, caused Castiel's chair to fall over, with the angel landing hard on the floor.

'Ha-ha! Poor ickle angel fell on his precious rump!' Someone in the audience shouted out, with many others shouting 'Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!' causing an atmosphere of tension and egging on for the Winchesters to fight.

Jerry simply sighed. This had gone on to far, and to be honest he was tired of all this crap he was hearing. Demons? Lucifer? Powers? Angels? He had had enough. Jerry went to sit on the chair towards the side of the stage, to end the show with his Final Thought.

'And now time for my final thought…' Jerry stated, slightly drowned out by the cries and angered calls of the Winchesters battle. '…angels may not be the beings we want them to be – something that we may of believed in when we were younger like the Tooth Fairy or Santa Clause. But we all know that we can become an 'angel' folks…just by being kind and loving one another….we don't have to resort to thinking Lucifer is upon us and imagining wings on our back…just remember that angels do not exist…'

'I do!' Castiel shouted, rubbing his back from where he fell, returning back to his seat.

'Yeah he does…' Dean stated, before being hit on the arm by Sam. 'Dude!'

'Again folks….please don't let this being make you believe that angels exist….because they really don't. Join us next time on the Jerry Springer Show!'


End file.
